Save Me From Myself
by iBravery
Summary: Edward is tired of life and just wants to let go of everything – but a certain black haired male won't let him do that. - I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, sadly. -
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Save Me From Myself

**Author:** RetrospectMex

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Edward is tired of life and just wants to let go of everything – but a certain black haired male won't let him do that.

**Pairings:** Roy and Edward. 3

**Warnings:** cutting, depression, anorexia, cussing, and more.

**Authors Note:** So, I did a story like this with Naruto and Sasuke – and I want to remake it with Roy and Ed! At the end of the story, I will post – in order – of what songs were posted.

* * *

I sighed when I felt the red slime pour out of my freshly made cut – I always did this before I went to bed. It helped me sleep and ease the nightmares away for a bit.

Everyone that died was because of me. My brother, Al, was no where to be seen. I was missing – and he could be dead. I can't remember anything that happened in Liore – my mind wouldn't let me. I've been to countless number of shrinks, but they can't help. No, my pain was much more than what any simple therapy can help.

I bet Roy wouldn't even look at me if he knew of what I have been doing with myself. Throwing up everything I ate, cutting myself, and my depression would drive everyone away.

I cleaned my wounds, drowning them in salt so I can feel more, wrapped them and got ready for bed. I glanced at myself while I brushed my teeth to get rid of toxins that I've thrown up.

My blond hair was dull and lifeless, the same for my eyes with some bags underneath, my skin was pale, my body was thin and it looked as if I could break with the slightest touch.

I was happy with how I looked – because that's how I felt. Horrible, disgusting, and sick.

After rinsing my mouth out, I climbed into my bed after I turned off the lights – and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I feel into a horrible nightmare and couldn't bring myself to wake up. I was born to live a nightmare...

* * *

So, uh, yeah. I defiantly plan on finishing this tomorrow – I'm just uber-ly tired right now. So, love you guys. :]

-Aurelia

[_Aw-reel-e-uh_]


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Save Me From Myself

**Summary:** Edward is tired of life and just wants to let go of everything – but a certain black haired male won't let him do that.

**Warnings:** Cutting, anorexia, and cussing.

**Pairings:** Roy and Edward.

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry that it took me forever to update this. A lot has been happening and I'm having a writers block, at the moments, so this chapter will be short, again.

**This is the Lyrics**

* * *

I woke up early the next day, using my cut up arm to prop myself up, I winced and looked at the time. 7:36 AM. Getting up from my bed, I walked over to my stereo, and turned it on, happy to hear my favorite song was on.

**Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**

I noticed as I was getting dressed for today that I was singing along to the lyrics.

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:**

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame 

**Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die **

I smiled to myself looking in the mirror. I was so skinny, I was so proud of myself. No one can resist a skinny bitch, I thought getting ready to dress in the bathroom.

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry: **

**Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the ****tears**** you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry! **

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**.

I was dressed in my regular attire. Black shirt, black leather pants, red coat, and black shoes. I pulled back my hair and started braiding when I heard a knock at my front door. Sighing I walked over to the front door, and was shocked to see Roy was standing there in his own usual attire.

"Good morning, Full Metal. You will not be going to work today, and tonight you will be going to Hughes house for a karaoke party at seven. Good bye."

He left without even looking at me. I closed the door, locking it, and ran to the bathroom bawling my eyes out. I hurriedly grabbed my shiny object, lifted my sleeves up, and started creating gashes in my arm. It felt so good to feel my pain pour out of me.

I continued cutting myself, until I started feeling dizzy. I glanced around the floor and saw a small puddle of blood on the floor. Carefully standing up, I cleaned my wounds, the mess on the floor, and changed into comfortable clothes so I can take a nap before the party, that I didn't even want to go to.

I glanced at my clock on last time, and noticed I had about five hours before the party. I set my alarm clock, and dozed off dreaming of my brother, and the man of my affection, as soon as I closed my eyes, resting my head on my pillow, and covering myself in blankets.

* * *

There you go, guys! I like this chapter, oddly enough. :] I promise I'll update this as soon as I get another idea for the next chapter. :]

Review, review, reviewwwww. :p

**xo Aurelia**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up later to the sounds of my alarm blearing, causing me a headache.

I reluctantly got up, put my shoes on, and left my apartment not bothering to change, remembering to lock the door behind me.

**10 Minutes Later**

I stood outside of Hughes house. It was just as I last saw it, a perfect home for him, his wife, and his daughter. I guess thats one other reason why I don't have a house like his. I'm not perfect.

Sighing, I climbed the stairs that led to his house, and rang the door bell.

Not even five seconds later, Hughes comes out showing new picture of his daughter and babbling about her.

"Hey Hughes, bye Hughes," I said, not even paying attention to him.

I went into the living room, and leaned against the back wall causally so I won't cause any weird suspicion. Last thing I need is for someone in the military to found out I've gone psychotic.

I looked around the room, and noticed everyone was there, except Roy. Even Riza was there, and it's shocking to see her and not Roy.

Everyone came by me, and said hi and everything and I said them back.

About an hour later, Roy was still not at Hughes house and thats when the karaoke started.

There were tons of songs that people were singing but my favorite would have to be Never You that was sung by Riza herself. She has a beautiful voice, and can scream just like the guy that sings the original song.

Around ten o'clock I went home, telling everyone that I wanted to get some studying done, but in reality I just wanted to cry myself to sleep. Roy wasn't there all night, and he was the only reason I went.

When I got to my apartment, I walked in to see Roy sitting in my living room, legs crossed, and pissed off.

When he saw me, he started getting up – and that's when I ran. I couldn't deal with him right now, even if I wanted to see him. I know for sure that he knows that I know that I cut and I'm psychotic, and now he's going to tell everyone I know, you know?

I didn't get very far, because when I tried to open my door, his hand was already there blocking my way.

"What the fuck were you thinking," he asked in his harsh, but velvety soft voice.

"Uh, I was thinking I would run away before you gave me another false lead on the stone," I answered back, trying to act like my normal self.

He glared at me and replied, "I don't give false leads, you just arrive when the lead is gone – and that was not what I was talking about."

He pulled something shiny out of his pocket, and showed it to me.

He found my blade. I can't believe it. My secrets out. Now he's going throw me with all the other psychos in a padded room, with only my imaginary friend, Pinko, to talk to.

Tears ran down my face, and I bolted for my room, and I almost made it until he grabbed my arm tightly, causing me to scream and fall to the ground.

"Edward, stop running from me. I'm not going to fucking stick you in a Mental Hospital with those freaks. I want to help you, and not with doctors or nurses, by myself."

My tears stilled for a moment, before I bawled my eyes out.

Roy has never said my name before, it sounds so sweet. And he said that he won't put in a nut house. He knelt down in front of me, and hugged me. He hugged me. I hugged him back, holding him, and crying into his shoulder. He was still wearing his uniform.

I told him everything, how I felt, how I didn't know where Al was, everything.

After I calmed down, Roy picked me up off the living room floor, laid me on my bed, and then he laid next to me.

"Roy," I asked, wanting his attention.

"Yes, Ed," he replied, stroking my golden hair.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course, you're a military kid who saves the world – who wouldn't like you?"

"No, Roy, I meant do you like like me?"

"Oh..."

My tears started coming back. It was true, he didn't like me. Who would? I'm a guy, he's a guy, I'm a fucking kid, too.

"Ed, don't start crying," he said, brushing away tear that fell on my cheeks.

"I do like like you." he said, glazing into my eyes with his deep onyx ones.

I smiled, and for once it was a true smile.

"I like like you, too," I replied, laying my head on his shoulder and soon falling asleep.

I didn't miss the light peck on my head, and Roy saying, "No, I love you."

* * *

Ta-da! It's finished! I love this ending! It's so kawaii. I may or may not make a lemon, probably not because I have school now, and I have another story that needs to be finished. So, enjoy this. :]

xo, Aurelia.


End file.
